raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyril Sneer
' 'Cyril Sneer is one of the biggest tycoons in the Evergreen Forest. He started out as the main antagonist, but gradually becomes an anti-hero. Biography Cyril Sneer is a pink aardvark with a very long nose and an even longer history of scheming his way to more cash! With his trusty yes-men (or yes-pigs) by his side,Cyril spends his days plotting and conniving in his dark and gloomy Sneer Mansion,dreaming up new ways of making a quick buck. Always trying to get something for nothing,Cyril keeps the Pigs in line by promising them a raise that will never come! At the end of the series Cedric stops him from entering the Evergreen triathalon due to his health and he then becomes Cedric's partner in the business,claiming that retirement is boring and unfulfilling. Cyril becomes less greedy and less harsh and becomes an anti-hero. Fortune Cyril made his fortune as a successful lumber baron, having gotten into the lumber business by accident. Cyril has an ongoing friendly "feud" with his equally questionable business colleague, Mr. Knox. Both Mr. Knox and Cyril have been known to get warm and fuzzy when Lady Baden-Baden comes into their midst! Temper Cyril is often seen losing his temper when the Pigs mess up or his plans are foiled by The Raccoons and when he loses out on making money. When Cyril gets frustrated he is seen pulling his ears in frustration which Cyril has done 4 times in the series. In some episodes when Cyril has got really angry and lost his temper with the Pigs,his eyes goes bloodshot red as seen in the Season 5 episode The Evergreen Election where he chased the Pigs after not winning the Election due to the fact the Pigs messed it up. In contrast to Cyril losing his temper,Cyril is often seen pulling on his neck scarf when he is worried,when he panics,when he is sometimes scared or when nervous such as when he came face to face with Karl Snarl or when Cyril told Cedric about his stage fright when he was younger as seen in the Season Four episode Second Chance. Soft side Cyril may appear ruthless, but he's not always the villain. When it comes to Cedric, Cyril's college graduate son, Cyril has a well-hidden soft side, especially when it comes to being a good father to Cedric. As lonely as Cyril sometimes seems, he secretly loves the challenges Bert and the Raccoons present him. In The Specials Cyril was portrayed as a more darker,sinister,monstrous character than what he would become in The TV Series where he is shown to be ruthless and greedy but does have a soft side which was not seen in The Specials. Over the course of the series Cyril does start to soften up and show sympathy towards other characters in the series. By Season 5 of the series Cyril is no longer portrayed as the villain and has become an anti-hero. Cyril is seen to have mellowed more in the later episodes but still get aggressive at times but this appears to be more so at The Pigs and sometimes at Mr.Knox. Cyril has acted as a voice of experience at times when he persuaded Lisa not to take up smoking in Join The Club when he found her upset and ripping up her cigarettes behind Bert and Cedric's clubhouse. When Cyril finds out Lisa's friend Donna dumped her because she wouldn't smoke,he gives her some good advice and does the same with Bentley in Trouble Shooter after hearing that Bentley ran away from home and when he finds Bentley,Cyril gives Bentley some good advice and persuades Bentley that running away from home is not going to solve his problems. Cyril also helped out Danny when he was in hospital and after Danny helped Cyril get over his fear of needles and having an operation,Cyril showed sympathy towards Danny after overhearing that his operation was delayed and donated blood to help Danny. Cyril is seen talking to Danny afterwards and showing him how to play the harmonica. Cyril also stopped Evergreen Elementary School from closing down as he went there when he was younger. Adoption In the Season 4 episode The Family Secret we learn that Cyril is not a Sneer by blood as he was adopted when he was young. It was kept a secret. Though Cyril had wanted to tell Cedric the truth of his origins, he kept putting it off, worrying Cedric might think he was 'not a real Sneer' however Cedric tells him as far as he is concerned he's 'the greatest Sneer ever' which Cyril tells him that means a lot to him. Cyril still tries his hardest to do what he can for the name even if his plans don't always turn out the way he expects. It is never revealed who Cyril's birth parents were or if he tried to find them when he was younger. Wife In the Season 2 episode Courting Disaster Cyril mentions his wife to Cedric,telling him he loved her and that she knew how to make money. While it's unknown what her name was,what she looked like or what exactly happened to her,it's implied that she passed away after Cedric was born. Appearances Cyril has appeared in all specials and episodes since his debut. Relationships/rivalries Cedric Sneer Though he seems grumpy around him, he loves his son dearly and does everything he can to help him. Snag Cyril doesn't show much affection towards Snag and seems to be annoyed by him sometimes, but he still does seem to like him, however. Cyril has been shown to kick Snag or tell him to shut up when he is angry but has been shown that he cares about Snag and Snag has saved Cyril's life when he was stuck under a tree in the Season 3 episode Picture Perfect. Snag has swallowed Cyril's cigar a few times as shown in the Season 1 episode Going It Alone. The Pigs His loyal henchman who do his every evil bidding, he often insults them when they make a mistake and always turns down their offer for a raise. Cyril however has shown he does care about the pigs even through he never shows it to them. In The Great Escape,when Cyril thought the pigs were trapped in the vault,he is seen quite upset and blames himself until he discovers they weren't in the vault at all. In the episode Moving In,the pigs accidently shed Cyril's money and he fires them. They end up working for Mr.Knox and we see that Cyril misses them and later goes to see them and in the end after Mr.Knox fire the pigs,Cyril rehires them claiming that nobody else should waste their breath on them,showing he can't live without them no matter how much they annoy him. Bert Raccoon Cyril usually hates Bert and his friends but sometimes he likes them and secretly loves the challenges Bert and the gang present him. Bert would always stop Cyril's evil plans at times too. Mr. Mammoth Whenever there's a possible deal to be made with Mr. Mammoth, Cyril always tries gain his partnership. Whenever he tries to speak to him, Mr. Mammoth usually mumbles to his bird assistant, rather than talking to Cyril himself. Mr. Knox His tycoon rival whom he tends to have a lot of arguments with especially when he comes to see Cyril's new money making ideas. Lady Baden-Baden﻿ As much as Cyril doesn't like going to Lady Baden-Baden's social events, he goes to some of them anyway. Lady Baden Baden is usually kind and mannerly towards Cyril, who would rather be at his mansion working. In Courting Disaster! , Lady Baden-Baden misinterprets Cyril's words and starts to think that Cyril is in love with her. When Mr. Knox decides to start courting, Lady Baden-Baden holds a duel to see who would have her hand. Even though Cyril wins, she chooses Mr. Knox instead. Bentley Raccoon Cyril gets on well with Bentley and thinks highly of him. Lisa Raccoon Lisa also gets on well with Cyril after the episode Join The Club where he gave her some good advice and it appears that people had told Lisa about Cyril and what he was like but what she sees of him,she tells Cyril he is different to what people had told her and that he is okay. Ingrid Bellamour When Cyril first saw Ingrid Bellamour,he fell instantly in love with her and the two of them spent some time with each other with Cyril impressing her. But Ingrid Bellamour wasn't happy with Cyril when she learnted about his business cilent. But the two made up at the end of the episode when Cyril did the right thing and helped out Ingrid. Ingrid Bellamour was seen in the Season 5 episode The One That Got Away but is not seen talking to Cyril and it is unknown if they met up again. Theme Cyril has his own leitmotif of sorts, which plays during the portion of the opening sequence that talks about him and also sometimes in the show itself during segments involving him or the pigs. Cyril along with Bert Raccoon are the only characters to have their name mention in the opening sequence. Voice * Michael Magee (1980-1991) Gallery Cyril plush.jpg|Cyril Sneer plush Cyrilsneer.jpg|Cyril planning his Cyril Dome TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cyril captured by Raccoons GamesPeoplePlay.jpg|Cyril on a game show LastLegs.jpg|Cyril in "Last Legs" Sneer.jpg|Cyril Sneer, Imperial Commander 26lh1.jpg|The Imperial Commander barking orders BlastFromThePast.jpg|Cyril disguised When They Come For You....jpg|Busted by the cops Bad Boys, Bad Boys....jpg|"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you?" Cyril 1.jpg|I AM THE WINNER! Cyril 2.jpg|Cyril isn't amused by peanut butter... Cyril 5.jpg|Cyril is the MAN! Cyril 6.jpg|How does one even pose like this...? Cyril 7.jpg|Cyril has had a long day... Cyril 8.jpg|Cyril and his trademark walk Cyril 9.jpg|HOLY COW! Cyril 10.jpg|That didn't taste so good... Cyril Sneer Will Haunt Your Nightmares.jpg|Cyril is WAY too close for comfort! Cyril Sneer World's Greatest Golfer.jpg|Cyril is a HORRIBLE golfer... Drive 'Em 'Til They Drop.jpg|"Drive 'em til they DROP!" Johnny B. Goode.jpg|Young Cyril Sneer with Woodchuck Berry My Aching Head.jpg|Cyril's head hurts... My Son The Traitor.jpg|My son...a TRAITOR?! Remembering Cyril Sneer.jpg|Young Cyril Sneer has his priorities straight Shock Of A Lifetime.jpg|Cyril turns pale... Stay Away From My Son, Miss Davenport!.jpg|Stay away from my son! Step Into My Time Machine.jpg|Cyril and one of his pigs travelling through time with T. O. M. The Evergreen Forest Is Mine.jpg|The Evergreen Forest is MINE! The Imperial Commander 5.jpg|The Imperial Commander has Earth in his sights... The Imperial Commander 3.jpg|The evil Imperial Commander on his throne The Imperial Commander 9.jpg|Imperial Commander Sneer at his nastiest The Imperial Commander 4.jpg|The Imperial Commander rallies his troops Victory Shall Be Ours.jpg|Cyril gloats over his hockey team 17 - 'Aaahhh....'First Time That We See Cyril Pull His Ears In Frustration.png|'Aaahh...' First Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season One Episode 'The Intruders' 5 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For A Second Time.png|'Aaahh...'Second Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Two Episode 'Double Play' 7 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For A Third Time.png|'Nooo...' Third Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Two Episode 'Power Trip' 1 - Cyril Pulls His Ears For The Fourth And Final Time.png|'Aaahh...Go..Goooo' Fourth And Final Time Cyril Is Seen Pulling His Ears In Frustration In The Season Four Episode 'Stealing The Show' 12 - A Young Cyril Sneer In A Flashback In 'Going It Alone'.png|A Young Cyril Sneer In The Season One Episode 'Going It Alone' 16 - Cyril Turns Green When He Feels Sick.png|Turning Green.....Cyril Feels Sick 15 - Cyril Turns White When He Is Shock.png|Turning White.....Cyril In Shock 9 - Cyril Playing The Saxophone.png|Cyril Has A Hidden Talent......Playing The Saxophone 18 - Cyril Really Does Have A Nice Side As He Gives Bentley Raccoon Some Good Advice.png|Awww...Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Bentley Raccoon And Gives Him Some Good Advice Cyril and Danny.png|Awww...Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Danny And Shows Him How To Play The Harmonica 11 - Awww....Another One Of The Heartwarming Moments Where Cyril Shows His Nice Side Towards Lisa Raccoon.png|Awww...Cyril Shows Sympathy Towards Lisa Raccoon And Gives Her Some Good Advice Cedric hugs his father.png|'Oh Pop,Your All Heart' Cedric Gives His Father A Hug 28 - Awww.....Cyril And Cedric Hug Each Other.png|Awww...Cyril And Cedric Hug Awww....Cedric and Cyril photo.png|So Sweet......A Father And Son Photo Cyril's reaction when first seeing Ingrid Bellamour.png|Cyril's Reaction When He First Sees Ingrid Bellamour..... 14 - Cyril Is Instantly In Love With Ingrid Bellamour.png|....Cyril Is An Aardvark In Love Cyril is in love with Ingrid Bellamour.png|Awww...Look At Cyril Sneer...He's Head Over Heels In Love Cyril Sneer and Ingrid Bellamour.png|Cyril Is Smitten...... 64 - Cyril Is Watching His Favourite TV Show.png|Cyril's Watching His Favourite TV Show 30 - 'Smile Raccoon,I Said Smile'Cyril Giving Bert Raccoon Orders Whilst Filming 'The Sweet Smell Of Success Advert'.png|'Smile Raccoon,I Said Smile' Cyril Give Orders To Bert Raccoon During Filming 62 - Cyril during the making of his 'Sweet Smell Of Success' advert.png|Cyril During The Filming Of His 'Sweet Smell Of Success' Advert 23 - Cyril As He Seen From Front As He Opens The Main Doors To Sneer Mansion.png|Cyril As Seen From The Front 68 - Cyril From Behind.png|Cyril As Seen From Behind 63 - Cyril Looking Down As He Wonders What He Is Getting Himself Into As He Prepares To Marry Lady Baden - Baden.png|Cyril Is Feeling Down As He Wonders What Is He Is Getting Himself Into As He Prepares To Marry Lady Baden - Baden 33 - Cyril Sneer Breaks The Fourth Wall.png|Cyril Breaks The Fourth Wall In 'The Headline Hunter' 34 - Cyril Sneer Breaks The Fourth Wall.png|Cyril Breaks The Fourth Wall, Whilst Moving His Ears And Talking To The Viewers 29 - Cyril In His Vault As He Makes Money.png|Cyril Working His Vault 19 - Cyril All Dressed For The Car Auction With Suey - Ellen.png|Cyril All Dressed Up For The Car Auction 69 - Cyril Is Scared.png|Cyril Is Scared 27 - Cyril With Snag After Snag Saved Cyril.png|Cyril Stroking Snag 13 - Cyril Is Meditating.png|Cyril Is Meditating 65 - Cyril Grinning As He Is About To Make Money With Sir Malcolm Havelock.png|Cyril With Sir Malcolm Havelock 61 - Cyril And Suey - Ellen Aren't Happy With The Pigs.png|Cyril And Suey - Ellen Aren't Happy With The Pigs 60 - Zzzzzz....Cyril Is Asleep.png|Zzzzz....Cyril Is Asleep 22 - Cyril On His Motorbike As He Impresses Ingrid Bellamour.png|Cyril On His Motorbike As He Impresses Ingrid Bellamour 2 - Cyril With Bert Raccoon As They Say Sorry To Cedric.png|Cyril And Bert Raccoon As They Both Say Sorry To Cedric 10 - 'Smile'Cyril's Photo Is Taken By Melissa Raccoon.png|'Smile' Melissa Raccoon Takes A Photo Of Cyril Sneer 24 - Cyril In His Top Hat And Suit As He Drinks Tea.png|Cyril In His Top Hat And Suit 40 - Cyril Sneer Goes Back In Time.png|Cyril Goes Back In Time...... 41 - T.O.M Accidently Sends Cyril Sneer To The Wrong Moment In Time.png|......But Is Sent To The Wrong Moment In Time 31 - Cyril In A Pie Fight.png|Cyril In A Pie Fight 8 - Cyril Crying.png|Cyril Crying 4 - Cyril In The Season Three Episode 'The Prism Of Zenda'.png|Cyril Looking Around In 'The Prism Of Zenda' 3 - Cyril Isn't Pleased As He Has To Be A Train Conductor.png|Cyril As A Train Conductor 26 - Cyril As King Midas.png|Cyril As King Midas 21 - Cyril In Disguise In His Bunny Costume In Which He Was The Easter Bunny In A School Play When He Was Younger.png|Cyril In Disguise In His Bunny Costume 25 - Cyril In His Armour Suit.png|Cyril In Disguise In An Armour Suit 20 - Cyril In The Raccoons Sequence.png|Cyril In The Raccoon Opening Credits Cyril in the opening credits with Snag 1.png|Cyril In His Vault With All His Money In The Raccoons Opening Credits Cyril in his Vault with all his money in the opening credits with Snag.png|Cyril Throws His Money In The Air In The Raccoons Opening Credits 66 - Cyril Talking.png|Cyril Doing That Same Head Movement Whenever He Speaks In The Raccoons TV Series 67 - Cyril Talking.png|He's Doing It Again...... Cyril Sneer and Ingrid Bellamour 2.png|Awww...Cyril Sneer And Ingrid Bellamour 32 - Cyril Sneering After His Namesake.png|Cyril Sneering After His Namesake 51 - Cyril Doing His Trademark Walk.png|Cyril Doing That Walk......His Trademark Walk 37 - 'Hey Knox' Cyril Blows A Raspberry At Knox.png|'Hey Knox' Cyril Blows A Raspberry At Knox 35 - Cyril Does Not Want To Hear The Pigs Excuses.png|Cyril Does Not Want To Hear The Pigs Excuses 50 - Cyril Sneer's Trademark Look.png|Cyril Is Doing That Look......His Trademark Look 36 - Cyril Is Happy With Cedric After Cedric Tells Cyril He Is 'The Greatest Sneer Ever'.png|Cyril Is Happy And Emotional 39 - And The Winner Is......Cyril Sneer.png|And The Winner Is......Cyril Sneer 42 - Cyril Glares At Lloyd.png|Cyril Glares At Lloyd 38 - 'Hehehe.....'Cyril Does The Peace Sign Whilst Trying To Reason With The Computer.png|'Hehehehe.....Peace' Cyril Tries To Reason With The Computer 43 - Cyril Pulls On His Neck Scarf When He Tells Cedric About His Stagefright As A Child.png|Cyril Pulls On His Neck Scarf When Nervous,Worried Or Scared 45 - Cyril Sneer Grinning As He Is Fooling Bert Raccoon In Last Legs.png|Cyril Is Taking It Easy Whilst Fooling Bert Raccoon In 'Last Legs' 46 - 'This Is The Life'Cyril Taking It Easy.png|This Is The Life 47 - Cyril Is Caught Out.png|Cyril Is Caught Out 44 - Cyril About To Punch One Of The Pigs.png|One Of The Many Photos Of Cyril's Life As Seen In 'Last Legs' 48 - Cyril In His Nightgown.png|Cyril In His Nightgown 49 - Cyril Smiling As He Helps Out The Pigs.png|Cyril Is Helping The Pigs In The Kitchen 54 - Cyril Sneer In His Groucho Marx Disguise.png|Cyril In His Groucho Marx Disguise 85 - Cyril Can't Look.png|Cyril Can't Look.... 86 - Cyril Doing The Dishes.png|Cyril Doing The Dishes 87 - Cyril Pulling On His Neckscarf.png|Cyril Pulling On His Neck Scarf In 'Prism Of Zenda' 88 - Cyril Gets It Right Second Time Round.......png|Cyril Gets It Right Second Time Round....... 89 - Cyril's Ears Droop.png|Cyril's Ears Droop 90 - Cyril Rubbing His Hands.png|Cyril Rubbing His Hands 97 - Cyril Singing.png|Cyril Singing 99 - Cyril Doing Another One Of His Trademark Look.png|Cyril Doing Another One Of His Trademark Look Whilst Speaking 100 - Cyril Wearing His Suit But Without His Top Hat.png|Cyril In His Suit But Without His Top Hat 101 - Cyril At One Of Lady Baden - Baden Social Get Together.png|Cyril At One Of Lady Baden - Baden Social Get Together 102 - Cyril Is Bored.png|Cyril Is Bored 103 - A Younger Cyril Wins The Race.png|A Younger Cyril Wins The Race 104 - A Younger Cyril With His Trophy As He Is Cheered On.png|A Younger Cyril With His Trophy As He Is Cheered On 105 - 'Oh Cyril' A Younger Cyril Signs Autographs For The Girls.png|'Oh Cyril' A Younger Cyril Signs Autographs For The Girls 106 - Cyril Sat In The Dining Room.png|Cyril Sat In The Dining Room 107 - Cyril Smiling.png|Cyril Smiling 108 - Cyril Laughing.png|Cyril Laughing 109 - Cyril In A Wheelchair In 'Last Legs'.png|Cyril In A Wheelchair In 'Last Legs' 110 - Cyril Looking Annoyed.png|Cyril Looking Annoyed 111 - Cyril Panicking.png|Cyril Panicking 112 - Cyril's Got An Idea.png|Cyril's Got An Idea 114 - Cyril In Hospital.png|Cyril In Hospital 115 - Cyril Feels Bad.png|Cyril Feels Bad lullaby.png|Cyril singing to Cedric Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Villains Category:Main characters Category:Heros